Papa Demon
by HeinousWriter
Summary: Adreana never thought she would ever have a family ever again. Not that her last one was much of a family. Although, everything changes one day when she is adopted by a handsome man, Sebastian, who is forced to take care of her. He even works for a famous toy and sweets maker in London! Will Ciel and Sebastian ever care for her? Or will her new relationships be fake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey hey!**

**So, like I created this story for fun. Not sure if it'll get a lot of followers or not, who knows? This is something small and cute I suppose. Because who doesn't like watching stoic people unravel at the sight of adorableness. I got this idea from those manwhas/webcomics where their father is a cold-ass person but they melt under their daughter's actions and appearances. HA**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if it's good or not, please lol.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sebastian and Ciel were out in London finishing their dirty work as the queen's guard dog. It was a small case to deal with but annoying nonetheless for Ciel. In the end, the person was guilty, and it was dealt with behind the scenes. The butler-child duo was on their way back to the carriage in hopes to have a peaceful rest of the evening.

The sound of a tiny footstep's echoes behind them but the two never pay attention to the sound of them getting closer; thinking it was the everyday life of a human who was on the run. However, the small little girl who gradually approached them had a goal in mind. She was a recently dubbed orphan because of her father who was an alcoholic abandoned her in an alleyway. She finally found him again and the back of him appeared exactly the same. Filled with a brief amount of determination and anger, she charges after him.

She wraps her arms around his long legs with a grunt, trying to stop him from moving. Her father stopped moving immediately as he was immobile now.

"Daddy!" she exclaims shriek.

Sebastian turns around with a sweat drop, a bit confused a human child was referring to him as her father. Ciel stares at his butler in wonder and a bit of amusement at the predicament his butler was in. His hair was as black as hers, although she has a tad lighter of the shade. The same pigment of skin as well.

"...huh?" Sebastian voices in a stupor while frozen in her grasp.

Ciel smirks at his butlers' discomfort, waiting for the little girl to realize her mistake. The little girl looks up at her 'father' in confusion. Usually, her father would push her away already or throw curse words at her. She peers up at her 'father's' face in adept confusion. Her face pales slightly when she realizes that the person, she was hugging was not her father indeed.

She blushes in embarrassment at her mistake and let's go quickly. Taking a couple of steps back, she bows her head in apology, "Sorry, I thought you were my daddy..." she sighs out.

Why is she even looking for him? Not like he even cared about her. He was a good for nothing dirtbag. She begins to turn around, ready to leave the two strangers. "Does he look like your father?" the boy asks before she could fully leave.

Her gaze flickers up to the man she hugged in thought, "His hair is similar and the coat as well." she points out while tapping her chin in thought. She compares her father's appearance with the man in front of her, "He's more handsome than my father could either hope to be."

Sebastian smirks slightly, finding the little human's observation amusing. "Did you lose him or something?" Ciel asks curiously.

A glare begins to settle into her eyes as she stares at the sidewalk, "No, he ditched me."

The boy in front of her hums in thought and she stands underneath their judging stares. She was covered in a thin sheet of dirt as she has not been abandoned for too long. A week or so, she would think has passed. Her dress was tan instead of the white she was left in. It had a couple of tears here in there also. Her father was a poor man, she practically lived in a hovel before. She felt as if she was in the way of their day, so she flashes a small smile, "Anyways, sorry again, mister." she apologizes once again. "Good day."

Turning around again, she could only take a couple of steps before the boy's voice rang out again. "Do you want a new father?" the boy asks.

Confusion settles at her brow and she turns back again, "What?" she asks, feeling a bit bewildered.

Sebastian begins to protest, having an inkling to what his master was thinking. "Young master-"

Ciel intercepts with a devious smirk at his butler's discontent. Sebastian glares harshly at his master, not liking where this was going. "Sebastian, my butler, would _gladly_ be your new father." Ciel clarifies. "Right?"

Sebastian continues to glare with a slight sneer. He looks down at her, very uncertain about this task. He can handle the most disgusting species, a dog, a demon dog on the contrary. But a little human girl? That was a step too far for his capabilities. Not to mention, humans get attached to others so quickly. He isn't feeling so confident of this new order but obliges with a single nod and a sigh.

Her jaw drops open at his offer; her gaze flickers back and forth between the two. She could tell the butler was not very enthusiastic about the situation. She was a child but not an idiot. If she accepts, then this man would be in charge of taking care of her. Doesn't the boy have his family? Would they be okay with letting a poor and homeless child being taken into their mansion? She could tell he was of noble birth due to his accent and clothing.

She was feeling very unsure of what she should decide on. If she goes, she will have a home and food whereas if she denies she is left on the streets. It didn't take long to decide on what she wanted. So, with a beam, she grabs the man's coat in her tiny fists, "Please take care of me, father!"

Sebastian's face pales considerably and he lifts her hands from his coat, "Young master, please reconsider this." he pleads, not wanting the reasonability of a human girl.

Ciel snickers under his breath, watching his butler squirm. "This is an order, Sebastian. Take care of this child as if you were her actual father."

Sebastian glares menacingly, his eyes flickering slightly. This was not what he planned when making a contract with this brat. There were two children now, but the age and intelligence difference were quite noticeable. She frowns watching the two converse, she may not be happy or make others happy with her presence; but she will try to win over her new father. It's dangerous to own a little girl, you know.

The boy begins to walk away and the man at her side stays still for a moment. She glances up at her new father curiously, would he treat her like her old one did? Will he hit her and bark orders at her? She knows good fathers don't do that, but one could never be too cautious. This resolves her will to have her new father fall in love with her; she knows it will be a difficult task, but she shall try. So, with a giant grin, she grabs his larger hand at his side. He stares down at her with a slight glare, if anything he appears a bit disgusted.

She continues to smile even though his face is anything but friendly, "I will try to be a good daughter, papa!" His eyes widen slightly at her title for him and he scowls. The boy was far ahead already, and she begins to run, still holding his hand. "We got'ta catch up! Com' on!" she boasts, and he follows without another word.

Once she caught up with the child, she follows him wordlessly as does the man beside her. She still holds his hand even if he didn't want to. It was all part of the bonding experience! She wonders what the noble child in front of her age was. He could be twelve for all she knows, but she got a feeling he was very mature compared to the homeless ones she met. She let's go of her father's hand to walk up to the kid. He was super cute! She was almost jealous of his features. He even wore an eyepatch like a pirate!

She smiles giddily and the boy turns to look at her with disinterest, "What is it?"

"What's your name?" she asks curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family." he declares with a small smirk.

Her mouth drops open at the name. She's heard of the Phantomhive's before! What child doesn't know the creator of Funtom goods?! This boy made those yummy sweets and awesome toys? She becomes ecstatic and her eyes shine like stars, "No way! Woah, so cool!"

His smirk broadens, happy to be recognized for his hard work. "Do you like my products?"

She nods enthusiastically while grabbing his dark blue cloak, "Of course! I've always wanted the blue rabbit!" she admits.

He nods, satisfied with her answer, "What is your name?" he asks.

She falters in her step for a moment, a bit stumped by the question. She frowns slightly and the butler-child duo stops momentarily in question. She scratches her head awkwardly, "I...I don't have one." she mutters.

"...huh?"

She clutches the fabric at her sides, "My real father never gave me one."

Understanding flits over his features, but she was used to it. "Sebastian," Ciel calls out to his servant. She looks at her father in curiously as well. "I want you to give her a name."

Her father sighs, appearing at a loss of what to do. He stares down at her suddenly and she stands up straight at the action. He must be lost in thought, there must be thousands of names running through his head. Everyone stands in silence and waits till her father hits his fist against the palm of his hand with a sly smirk.

"Adreana."

A blush settles on her cheeks and tears pool into her eyes. She sniffles and her father begins to panic slightly not sure why she would be crying. "T-Thank you for giving me a pretty name." she cries and rubs her eyes constantly, not meaning to cry.

All that could be heard was her sniffles till she feels strong hands grab her torso. She blinks away the leftover tears in her eyes until she was lifted and placed against something firm. She peers up to see it was her father that picked her up. He looks very uncomfortable holding her, but she acknowledges his effort. She smiles softly and rests her chin on his shoulder as the boy continues to walk again. She clings onto his neck and his long bangs tickle her face.

They arrive at a fancy carriage and she stares it in awe. Her father, Sebastian, puts her down gently and opens the door to it. Ciel goes in first and she follows obediently, her father helps her up because her legs were small and couldn't climb properly. She sits down on the other side of the carriage in mindless thought.

A new adventure was beginning for her and she was not quite sure what to do. The people who took her in were a mystery to her so far. Her father climbs onto the seat of the carriage and begins to drive it to wherever. She was not sure why the boy took her in; she'll have to be on the caution for a little bit. Not every person is as nice as they appear, that she knows quite well. She frowns at that thought and shuffles closer to the window. Peeking out of it, she watches as her home known as London slowly disappears from her curious eyes.

She did not feel sad, more nervous than anything. She's never seen the countryside of London and she finds it quite beautiful compared to the deteriorating buildings. Turning to look at Ciel, she finds him also staring outside the window in thought.

Adreana smiles at the sight, "Do you live out here?" she asks curiously.

His deep blue eyes flicker to her, "Yes, have you been in the country before?"

She shakes her head, "Nope! It's super pretty though!"

He becomes disinterested in her again and simply stares out the window again. She frowns, not sure how to approach this boy. He was not like any other child she's met before. If anything, he seems super sad. She's seen similar looks, the starving children on the streets; some of the children don't make it and die, leaving the group they were apart of left to mourn. That's the kind of look she gets from him.

She does not like it, she decides.

Getting down from the seat, she walks carefully over to him. The carriage rocks slightly so it was hard to find balance. Though, she makes it over to him without falling over. She puts her hands on top of this leg and he quickly glances at her.

"Don't worry, someday it will disappear." she smiles warmly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Pardon?" he asks, confused by what she said.

She hums knowingly, "Nothing!~" she chimes and walks back to her side. Sitting back down, she swings her legs back and forth in thought.

Hopefully, she can cheer up this boy and her new father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all,**

**Sorry, this took so long to do. Jumping between this fanfic and my other one. Not to mention school is in the way of my life most of the time. I'm happy some of you guys are enjoying this fun idea!**

**Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment or leave a follow!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pulling up to a large estate, Adreana could not help but gasp at the sight. She has never seen a house so big in her whole life. It was almost too big! How many rooms were there?! She wonders briefly, her jaw hanging open in surprise.

"Y-You live here?!" she asks Ciel in astonishment. He nods silently, keeping his eyes on her but she was not sure why he was staring in the first place. "Woah! You're so awesome!" she exclaims with a big grin.

He smirks lightly, finding her childish idea's amusing to a certain extent. Sebastian comes up to the carriage door and opens it with a perfectly placed smile. Ciel steps out first and she follows afterward. Her father helps her down which she is grateful for. He closes the door behind her, and she paces after Ciel. Walking behind him while he leads them up to the front doors of the mansion.

"Sebastian, I want you to clean her up. After that, bring me my afternoon tea right away." Ciel orders as her father opens the front door.

Her father puts a hand on his chest, still smiling, "Yes, young master. I shall prepare 'Earl Grey' for this afternoon."

The two men head inside first and she follows to not get left behind. The minute her foot crosses the threshold, she could not hold back her gasp. This place was so big! She spins around in spot in awe of the lavish design and spaciousness of the whole room. Ciel walks upstairs leaving them behind to go relax.

Her father stands by her side, seeming annoyed more than anything. Frowning, she grabs his tailcoat and tugs slightly. He peers down at her with an irritated glance, but his expression doesn't bother her one bit; her real father has given her worse. He sighs lowly and ends up picking her up again, holding her against his chest. Her real father never picked her up before, so it felt amazing for him to do this for her.

She smiles happily as he leads them down a hallway. Eventually, her father stops at a door and opens it. What she finds sits inside the room is a bathtub and a sink. Her old home did not even have a washroom. In order to clean herself, she had to dump cold water onto herself from a metal pale. She marvels the sight of the bathtub, wondering if the water is warm like other's say. Will it really cure aches in the muscles? She wonders as her father sets her down on the floor.

He begins to start the tub; she watches in fascination as water sprouts from the tap. He dumps some colored liquid inside, and she watches as bubbles form above the water. She paces up to the edge of the tub in disbelief.

"Bubbles!" Adreana exclaims while watching them float elegantly.

Sebastian turns toward the little girl in deep thought, "Can you undress yourself?" he asks.

She nods, wanting to take this bath more than ever. She grabs her torn up dress and takes it off her quickly. She has a feeling her new father was not a patient man; nothing she was not used to already. He picks her up again and sets her into the tub gently. A warm sensation sloshes against her skin. Blushing from the heat, she cups the bubbles into her hands.

She giggles shrilly like any little girl, "Papa, I've never had a bath before. Not even with bubbles!"

He sweat drops and stares at his gloves in thought again, "I see," he hums slightly. "Let's get you clean, shall we?"

She nods exherbently, wanting to get all the filth off her. Her father dumps water over her head with a glass that was nearby. She squeezes her eyes shut as he does. The warm water felt amazing, she never wanted to get out of it. A sweet scent hits her nose that reminds her of honey. Peeking an eye open, she finds his gloves soaked with water and an orange-brown liquid in his hand.

"Papa, why are your gloves on?" Adreana asks curiously.

He smirks slightly and rubs the liquid together in both his hands, creating some soapy bubbles. "Do not worry about it."

She hums and he begins to rub the soap into her tangled hair. He works it into her scalp, and she groans at the feeling. It felt so good! She scoops the bubbly water with her hands; she blows the bubbles into the air with a giggle. She could do this all day; her new favorite is bath time now.

Suddenly, he puts his hand over her eyes as he dumps warm water a couple of times of her head. He moves it away afterward and she blinks slightly. Continuing to play with the bubbles, she pokes at them aimlessly.

"I'm sorry..." Adreana mumbles guiltily to him.

His eyes widen a bit in surprise, "What for?"

Sighing, she messes with the water below her nervously, "I know that you don't want to care for me. So, I'm sorry again for mistaking you for my real father and putting you in this spot."

He sits still, staring blankly at her. She squirms under his gaze till he eventually looks away with a sigh, "Do not worry about it. Just spend the rest of your days here with as much joy as you can muster."

She smiles warmly with a nod, "Mhm!"

To two of them don't talk for the rest of the bath time. She let him wash her at his own pace because she did not want to make him mad. She hopes she can a bit happy while being here. "Will I help around the mansion?" she asks when he pulls out a white fluffy towel.

She stands up in the tub and he helps her out. Setting her down he begins to dry off her hair and body with some concentration, "I am not sure what the young master wishes. Besides what could you do?" he asks.

He wraps the towel around her figure afterward and unplugs the tub, "I used to do chores at my old home. It was always dirty, so I would try to mop the floors, sweep, dust, and do the dishes whenever I could." she points out with a hum.

Her real father was a lazy man and the house was always disgusting. Not to mention the number of times he has hurled onto the floor or peed on it when drunk. Her face scrunches up, remembering the times she had to clean that up.

Sebastian stares at the little girl a bit impressed, she appears to be only five years old. He heads to the door and opens it; he can hear her wet feet slapping against the tile as she follows behind. He leads them to his bedroom and opens the door for her. He did not know what his master plans on using the little girl for. But he shall hold her in his room for the time being as his master did not clarify much for this matter. He must speak to him when he serves him tea.

She walks in with curious brown eyes, "Is this your bedroom?" she asks.

He closes the door after he enters and walks over to his closet, "Yes."

When he opens the closet doors, a chorus of meows could be heard from it. This piques her interest automatically and walks over to him while holding the towel around her body. Peering inside the closet door, she finds a bunch of kitties of all different colors squabbling around.

"Kitties!" she exclaims as a small blush dusts her cheeks. She sticks her hand inside cautiously and a couple of them sniff it, "Papa, why are there kitties in your closet?" she asks with a hint of excitement.

"The young master is allergic to them. So, I keep them in here. Do you like cats?" he asks, a faint blush covering his own cheeks as he bends down to pet one.

She nods quickly with a giggle as one licks her hand, "Yes! Cats are so cute! They always kept me company in the alleys."

He chuckles for once and that surprises her slightly, "I agree that cats are adorable."

She smiles warmly, happy to find something in common with her new father. He gets up with a sad sigh because he must continue his work. He grabs one of this white dress shirts and shuts the closet doors when she finally stopped petting one of the cats. "I have nothing for you to wear, please use one of my shirts till I can find some appropriate clothing for you." he continues with a slight frown.

Adreana lets him take the towel off her form and he slides the shirt over her head. He helps guide her arms through the holes also. His dress shirt was so long it went all the way down to her feet, dragging slightly. She laughs a little and flails her arms around as the sleeves dangle past her hands.

"I must go make the young master's tea now. Please stay here for the meantime till I come back." he explains.

He was out the door before she could comment further. She frowns a little and walks up to the stand-up mirror in his room. She has never seen herself appear this clean before. Running a hand through her damp hair, she watches it simply fall back around her face. Was it always this long? Then again, it was usually matted up so she could not tell. It almost dangles down the end of her back. She could not find a brush anywhere and decides to run her fingers through her hair to act as a comb.

As she did so, a yawn escapes past her lips. Her eyes drift over to the comfy looking bed. She slouches over to it and attempts to get onto it. Her legs were so small though and it was difficult to get on top. The blankets make her grip slip ever so. She backs away from the bed, all the way to the door. She runs at it full speed and jumps before she hits the bed. She lands on it with a yelp as her heartbeat races in her ears.

Happy to have got on top, she flops down onto it with a tired sigh. This bed felt way nicer than the cold hard floor of her hovel and alley. She scoots up to the pillow while still on her back and smiles when her head sinks into it. Hopefully, her father won't mind if she rests on his bed. She was really tired so; she hopes he understands. Letting out another yawn, she snuggles deeper into the pillow and falls asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian stood in front of his master as he drinks the tea he prepared not long ago. He glares at him, not relenting in its heat.

Ciel catches on and a tick mark settles at his temple, "What is it? Spit it out."

"I don't understand the need to bring a child into all of this." he voices his disapproval.

Ciel sets the teacup back onto the plate with a 'clink'. "Are you _that _bothered by it?"

His glare intensifies, his demon eyes flashing in response, "This is not a wise decision, young master. That child will slowly corrupt if near us and our affair's."

Ciel shrugs nonchalantly and leans back in his chair, "So what? It's not my problem, I gave her the option to come with us or not."

Sebastian sighs at his master's cruel words, "This little girl does not know the difference nor would any child around her age. I do not wish to deal with such issues when they arise either."

His young master tosses him his own glare, "It must bother you so much to complain. Are you going to deny my orders and put the contract at risk?"

"No, young master. I am simply voicing my opinion on the matter." Sebastian replies with a blank stare and a deep bow.

"Good, now, go care for your 'daughter'."

Sebastian bows once more with a final glare in Ciel's direction. Honestly, this brat before me stirs more trouble than the servants sometimes. At least with the servants, he can fix the things they break, unlike with a little girl who needs love, care, and reassurance.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian walks further down the hallway back his bedroom after his master dismissed him. He arrives at his door and opens it slowly. It was rather quiet inside, but once the door was fully opened; he found Adreana sleeping on top of his bed.

She was curled into a ball position, curled into herself. It reminded him of the cats when they sleep soundly. He could hear tiny snores erupt from the human child's mouth. Closing the door softly behind him, he walks into the room more. Coming up the bedside, he sits down on the bed with his own tired sigh. The little girl didn't even budge at the movement. He forgets how vulnerable humans were when they slept.

He grabs a decorative blanket at the end of the bed and drapes it over her tiny body. She shuffles slightly in her spot, but he could hear her heartbeat not change; telling him the action did not wake her up. The little girl was a pure soul he could tell as he watches her soul waft off her form. Though there were subtle hints of darkness at the bay from her past. Whenever she mentions her father, she hints at him with disgust and resentment.

It puzzles him how her soul has not been affected as much. It would seem to this day and forward, he better get used to acting like a human father. He did not even understand the concept of fatherhood in general as demons do not have the ability to create another living being due to damnation.

Maybe he should read a couple of texts on it?


End file.
